


My Sanctuary (Is You)

by HyacinthsSoul



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthsSoul/pseuds/HyacinthsSoul
Summary: King invited Ram to visit his little sanctuary anytime. He just didn't think it would happen quite so soon.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 273





	My Sanctuary (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolace/gifts).



> This baby ficlet is a gift for a friend who was yearning for sweet angst-free fluff this week. It immediately follows the events of My Engineer episode 10.

Something wakes King deep in the night. He can’t identify it—there’s no lingering echo of a sound, no rain against his window, no footsteps of a family member in the hall. But something. 

_Go back to sleep,_ urges his tired body, still sluggish from all the barbecued pork and drinks. 

_Pay attention,_ says a quiet voice in his mind.

After a few minutes more of staring at the ceiling, ears straining for any uncommon sound, King throws back the covers and pads on bare feet to collect his kimono robe from the chair where he’d tossed it only hours ago. The chrysanthemum-patterned silk feels cool against his bare upper body but the night is warm so he doesn’t bother to belt it, just leaves it open over his pajama pants as he continues to the back door and slips outside.

Hunch or instinct takes him straight to his sanctuary, the solar lanterns along the walkway casting just enough light to guide his steps. He pauses in the tiny structure’s open doorway, feeling a pang of tenderness but no real surprise to see the sleeping figure inside.

Ram is curled on his side, one floor cushion as his pillow and the other clutched as if for comfort in his arms. He doesn’t wake as King kneels beside him to study his face in the soft glow of the little pavilion’s nightlight. Relaxed in sleep, his Cool Boy looks younger and more vulnerable, all the sternness gone from the strong lines of his face. 

He reaches toward Ram’s shoulder, then hesitates. Ram looks so peaceful that King doesn’t want to rudely startle him awake with an unexpected touch. Instead, after a moment’s deliberation, he begins first to hum softly and then to sing.

"If you see the moonbeams shimmer ‘cross the water as twilight fades…”

Ram doesn’t otherwise move but King sees the hands clutching the pillow relax and open like a flower blooming. 

“...and you hear the wind gently whisper in a delicate serenade…”

Ram’s lips curve up at the corners in a sweet smile, although King can’t yet tell if it’s a conscious one. 

“Then come, join us in the dance...share the moonbeam’s soft delight...”

Ram’s eyes open, dark and wondering, his gaze unerringly fixed on King’s face. King sings on, never faltering, and to his surprise Ram joins him for the final lines. 

“Gently we are singing evening’s song…”

It’s no wonder that Ram knows the words; every Thai child learns “Ngam San Duan,” even one raised abroad. But his voice is unexpectedly sweet and sure, a confident baritone roughened just a little by sleep, and it blends beautifully with King’s clear tenor.

“...come celebrate this magic, moonlit night,” they finish together. They gaze at one another as the final note fades.

It somehow feels natural then—if dreamlike—for King to lean down and capture Ram’s lips with his own. 

Close-mouthed and chaste, at first it’s more a question than a kiss. King thinks he knows the answer, because surely he saw it in Ram’s eyes this afternoon when his Cool Boy said, “The person who understands me is you.” But King still feels a profound relief and blooming gladness as Ram’s lips part under his and a big hand comes up to cup his cheek.

They kiss on, gentle and unhurried, learning one another with soft touches and teasing tongues. King learns that Ram shivers if kissed just below his ear. Ram learns that if King’s mouth is teased open with a fingertip, he will bite—but no harder than a puppy. They both learn that moans sound sweetest if muted by one another’s lips. 

Even with moonlight and perfect kisses, though, a wood plank floor is a less than ideal surface for exploring new love. Eventually King draws back with a breathless laugh and Ram sits up, and together they struggle to their feet. Ram straightens King’s robe, tugging it back onto his shoulders before tying the belt in a neat half-hitch.

Impossibly, Ram is grinning. _Grinning_. King can’t remember ever seeing him smile wide enough to show his teeth before. Absurdly touched, King opens his arms and Ram steps forward into them, hugging him close and warm.

“Best dream ever,” Ram murmurs close to King’s ear before they part to arm’s length again. 

“Mmm. Stay the rest of the night, maybe you’ll have an even better one,” King says. “Not like that,” he hastens to add. “But...my room? Soft bed and I’ll be your little spoon till morning?”

“Yes,” Ram says at once, punctuating it with a fast, decisive nod. 

King grabs his wrist to tug him toward the house, but with a sharp twist Ram slips the hold. Instead he takes King’s hand, slotting their fingers together as deftly as though they’ve done this a hundred times. 

“Better,” he says.

“Better,” King agrees, and leads him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The song King sings is the traditional Thai folk song [“Ngam San Duan” (Shining Moon).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8PN5EORTjY)
> 
> Yes, Ram almost certainly wanted to talk to King about his dad's affair...but we'll just let our sweet boys have their kisses and snuggles first, OK?


End file.
